


A Thousand Regrets

by WiseNayru



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseNayru/pseuds/WiseNayru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woah fanfiction</p>
<p>When I woke up this morning, I had like a rlly fucked up idea about a Link x Reader. I think this is a story I will be extremely dedicated to completing, as it has a very deep meaning. I hope anyone who reads this realizes how dangerous peer pressure can be, and to never give into anything that may be dangerous to you, or anyone else's health. </p>
<p>Also there will be a lot of suggestive and mature themes in this x Reader. I wanted to write something without limits, and to make this as real as possible. Please take this warning: if you are sensitive, do not read this.</p>
<p>Link belongs to the lovely Miyamoto c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vicious Plan

“Friendship marks a life even more deeply than love. Love risks degenerating into obsession, friendship is never anything but sharing.”  
-Elie Wiesel

 

In his dreams, he finds himself in a seemingly never-ending tunnel. He keeps going, running to where he sees the smallest sliver of light, but he can never reach it. And when it’s just in his reach, he wakes up. He is in hell, [Name], but you won’t save him like you used to.

 

Link knew those days were over. His childhood was never going to come back. Never. It was a harsh reality that hit him like a ton of bricks.

The days when he’d play with her from morning until evening. Where there was little to no rules to abide by, no responsibility. It was just play. And that meant only pure happiness. He loved those days dearly. Everything about them made his heart sing, but looking back at them made him groan. I was a dumbass kid.

Everytime he thought that, and everytime, he remembered her. [Name]. [Name]’s boyish [h/c] hair, and [Name]’s boyish attitude. Link loved her. Loved.

There were days when he missed her. The days when he just wished for her smile to fill his visions, but...those thoughts were always quickly shaken out of his head. He’d mentally beat himself up, and it showed through his shaggy dirty blonde hair, his piercing, icy blue eyes, the dark circles under his eyes from his insomnia. Link’s overactive mind was always his biggest enemy, and he knew he needed to sleep. But whenever he waited for sleep on his cot in his low income apartment, sleep never found him. It was a vicious cycle of staying awake for seventy-two straight hours, then his body forcing him to sleep. And that sleep was only a mere five to six hours. He was grateful for that limited amount of time. 

When he first joined Hyrule Academy, he tried out for the track team. At that time, he was also still close with...with her. With [Name]. 

Link is still an ignorant man, it seems. If only he’d open up about his feelings...but, as he claims, “I’m not a pussy; I can handle shit on my own. Now leave me the fuck alone.”  
The most dangerous mindset possible.

 

Link loved sports. Any kind of sport. However, he held a special love for track and field. Running was what he loved more than anything else. There was a conversation, one of the last ones he had with [Name], regarding joining the track team: 

“You really love running, don’t you, Link? You should join the track team! I’m sure you’d find a nice home there.” [Name] said brightly, guiding him to his next class.

Link nodded coolly, holding the textbooks in his arms. He was near dropping them and leaving school, “Yeah, maybe I’ll check it out,” he said bluntly, “I love it more than anything else.”

“More than your family?” she muttered, half scared to ask the question.

“Fuck them,” he remarked coldly. It was always a touchy subject for Link. What [Name]’s mother had always told her was a lie, and he knew that. His father did not die for his sake in the Hylian War--he was an alcoholic bastard who left him and his mother alone, “They can go to hell for all I care. I’m not into that family crap.”

[Name] didn’t respond with words. In truth, it hurt her--she considered herself a part of his family, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. It was when the hate first started forming in her lonely heart.

He didn’t want to admit it. He’s too arrogant. 

Upon making the track team, he celebrated--alone, of course. There was nobody to celebrate with. It was a fact that blatantly hurt him. Then came the first day of practice.

There was a man, clearly his upperclassman, who approached him at the start of practice. He looked nice enough, apart from his intimidating hazel gaze, “Oh...Link, right?” he flashed the blonde a friendly smile, his hand outstretched, “Name’s Lugaid. I’m the captain of this track team.”

Link’s dubious and overbearing mind made him reluctant to just shake Lugaid’s hand. But it wasn’t like he had to become his best friend...an acquaintance at most. If we get too close, I’ll dump him out just like I did with [Name].

That was his plan. It was a bad one, he knew that, but he hated people. He hated them with all his heart, and that didn’t exclude [Name]. She wasn’t special because they were childhood friends. But he shook Lugaid’s hand, nodding firmly.

“Pleasure, Link,” Lugaid pulled his hand away, gesturing to the track in front of the two schoolmates, “Welcome to the team. I’ve seen you run, and you’re pretty good! I’m lucky to have you on my lineup.”

Link scoffed, walking on the freshly mowed grass to leave the over-enthusiastic senior, “Whatever.”

He followed behind with a hidden smirk underneath his toothy smile--he was taking a liking to Link, even though he was one of the biggest assholes he’d met. There wasn’t a time they’d talked like this before: directly. He’d seen the cold man in the halls of the Academy he undoubtedly hated. The one who held with him a set of malicious words, ones he’d throw at anyone. 

What Lugaid had noticed was his relationship with [Name]. An extremely beautiful and kind girl who loved Link. Loved. 

 

He didn’t know what he was doing. Suddenly, Link agreed to visit Lugaid’s house to meet his brother, Milen. His plan of leaving Lugaid in the dust was unexpectedly thrown out, and he was now a very close friend of Link. He groaned inwardly, following his upperclassman into his small, dingy house. Though...it wasn’t much better than his own.

The very first thing that hit him was the smell of smoke. 

 

End of Chapter One: The Vicious Plan


	2. Chapter 2

((WARNING: MATURE THEMES AHEAD. MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERS.))

“As we grow up we learn that even the person that wasn't supposed to ever let you down probably will. You will have your heart broken probably more than once and it gets harder every time. You’ll break hearts too, so remember how it felt when yours was broken. You’ll fight with your best friend. You’ll blame a new love for things an old one did. You’ll cry because time is passing too fast, and you’ll eventually lose someone you love, so take many pictures, laugh too much and love like you’ve never been hurt because every sixty seconds you spend upset is one minute of happiness you’ll never get back.”  
-Andy Biersack

 

It was a smell that made Link cringe--the cigarette smoke that he remembered from his childhood...his asshole of a father that smoked every single fucking second of the day; the one that forever tainted his lungs. Instantly, he wanted to leave. Holding his hand up to his pierced nose and lip, he tried to the best of his ability to block out the putrid stink. Lugaid, who noticed Link’s furrowed brow and slapped him on his back. “Don’t be a pussy, Link. It’s just cigarettes.”

Link growled lowly, looking up at Lugaid with his usual cold glare--only colder this time. “You can fuck off,” he snarled, “I never wanted to come into this fucking hellhole anyway. Can I leave now?”

Just as Link was about to turn back to the door, he heard a grunt and a crash from the room the smoke was coming from. Cocking his head in that direction, he saw a man--probably in his early twenties--with a smoke in between his dry lips and a beer can in his hand. Instantly, Link disliked him. He assumed he was Lugaid’s older brother, and he grew suspicious of the team captain--how was he able to run so quickly? Why did he have such a good stamina? The smoke had to have damaged his airways, even if it was secondhand. 

The man, Milen, snarled at the dirty blonde’s obscenity, “You got a problem shithead?” 

“I do actually,” Link remarked, his anger growing more and more by the second and as was Milen’s. Lugaid knew his brother well enough to let the storms die out rather than try to stop it. “Your asshole of a brother brought me here against my goddamn will to meet you. Lemme tell you, you’re not even worth my time!”

“What the hell was that? Wanna repeat yourself?!” Milen growled, throwing the cigarette butt on the ground and stomping on it with his heavy boots. 

“Gladly!” Link said, not even recoiling--if Milen wanted to seem intimidating, he’d have to try a hell of a lot harder! “Your dirty little ass can get the fuck out of my face,” his teeth grit, he felt his feet move without hesitation to Milen, but felt a hand on his wrist. Scowling Lugaid, he tried to pull his arm away, but his grip was a tight one. The brunette shook his disapprovingly, Milen scoffing at his younger sibling.

“Well, Milen, I didn’t really expect this from Link,” Lugaid sighed, seeing Link’s shoulders relaxing and letting go of his wrist. “He’s not normally like this.” 

That made Link apprehensive--everything about what Lugaid had said was false. Completely and utterly false. But Milen, to both of their surprises, grinned, waving off his beer can hand. “I like him, Lug,” he said, still a bit angry, just as Link was, “He has spunk, but he should check his fucking mouth from time to time,” he muttered, walking back into his room. There, Link heard the sound of ignition of Milen’s lighter; it was the sound that paired with the smell, the one he hated dearly. 

“Tch. Whatever,” said Link, clearly not caring about the words that had just been spoken against him. “What did I come here for again?” his voice was now more annoyed than anything.

Lugaid ran a hand through his castaneous hair, not gelled as it is usually, hazel eyes staring coolly into Milen’s room. “We want you to join our gang. We’re called the Sapphire Needles.”

“Like hell I’m joining your shitty gang,” Link scoffed, turning to leave the residence but snapped as he felt the burn of fire on his neck, the smell of the cigarette closer than it’s ever been before. Immediately, he knew it was Milen, and he knew what was on the nape of his neck. The cinders of the cigar fell by his sturdy boots, some of the ashes making their way into his clothes. “...Mother....you motherfucker!” he exclaimed, spinning on his heel and threw a punch at the offended Milen that barely hit his chin.

“Oh? So you wanna fight, ya little shit?” Milen stepped forward, forcefully pulling Link by the collar, the three of them hearing the slight rasp of his fabric ripping. Link was more irritated by this, but after he glanced at Lugaid and his disapproving look, he relaxed, and Milen did so as well. Taking a breath, he turned the blonde by the shoulders--gently--and examined his new burn with narrow eyes. “My...my fault,” he sighed, “Sorry bro.”

“I’m fine.” Link said without hesitation. In truth, the pain from the burn was unbearable--he needed to get home and get it patched it up as soon as possible...but Milen was stubborn. Too stubborn.

“You’re not, you little fuckhead. Lemme getcha bandaged up--Lug?” Milen said, glancing back at his younger brother, “Even if you hate it, I’m gonna explain what I want from you.”

Link’s shoulders slumped and he dropped his head, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. “Fine; what’s up?” he was still reluctant to accept Milen’s shitty hospitality, but at this point, it would be much quicker if he just got it over with. 

“We’re one of the more popular gangs in Hyrule. Our rivals, the Black Dragons, have been fucking with us, and I’m getting pissed off. Lugaid’s been telling me about you--about how fast you are on the track team. We need you Link. Whatcha think?” he tried to sugar-coat his deal with a convincing smile, but Link only raised a dubious eyebrow.

“What’s in it for me?” he asked bluntly. 

Milen winced as Lugaid walked in, holding a gauze and rubbing alcohol in his hands. Setting them down on the floor--in front of Link--Lugaid sighed, looking at the blue-eyed highschooler seriously. “Because [Name] has been dating one of the members in the BD. His name’s Topias..and he’s the head of the gang, just like Milen is to the SN.”

Link scoffed at hearing her name. He didn’t fucking care about her anymore. His heart didn’t hurt knowing she was seeing someone else, rather he was glad--she was finally off his back. He knew she liked him. It was so painfully obvious. “I don’t care about [Name].”

Lugaid shook his head, handing the rubbing alcohol to his brother. “I heard what he’s planning: he wants to take her to a bar on their anniversary next week. There, he’ll drug her...and rape her with the rest of his gang--all ten members.”

The sting of the alcohol on his burn never hurt more. 

End of Chapter Two: The Sapphire Needles


	3. Chapter Three

_**“Because what’s worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?”  
-James Patterson, The Angel Experiment** _

* * *

Link couldn’t describe the feeling fully. It hurt, but he was mostly and definitely confused--he hated (Name), right? So why did it hurt so much to hear what cruel fate awaits his former best friend? And with grit teeth, Link clenched his fists, the fingernails digging into his palms, piercing them with a sharp pain. He gave no reaction to this, however, as a slow trickle of blood trailed onto his fingers. What was this rage, anyways? Did he secretly still care for (Name)? No, it couldn’t be. He had left her so easily, so what in Hylia’s name was this feeling? It filled him, and brought him to the point of wanting to punch a wall; hell, he’d even punch Milen if he could, though he knew it was in his best interest not to. Restraining himself was extremely difficult, he found, twitching subtly in that attempt. The sting from the rubbing alcohol was nothing more than a numb pins-and-needles sensation, while Lugaid had begun to notice the crimson liquid drip onto Link’s jeans. Hesitant to speak, sensing his fury, he parted his lips, only to close them again. Then...the blood’s flow grew more rapid, and so did Lugaid’s concern for the boy. “Link, what the hell?! Your hand is bleeding, just...just calm down, alright?”

“Hey, kid,” Milen sneered, pushing the soaked cotton ball forcefully into Link’s burn out of frustration, “this ain’t a fuckin’ hospital, and I’m not your damn nurse.” he sighed, exasperated. “Lugaid...get this shithead some more gauze. He’s gonna have to wrap that wound up himself.” 

Lugaid gazed at his elder brother for a moment, then at the trembling Link, and finally stood with a grunt. “Damn nuisance.” he scoffed, leaving the room. Meanwhile, Link, lost in his own harsh and doubtful thoughts, looked at his now open palms; he could see where his nails had pierced his skin, grinning at his own carelessness. Why was he doing this to himself anyways...he realised, bitterly, he was in defeat. Though...he didn’t have the heart to admit it. Maybe he did still have a few lingering feelings for (Name) which caused this protective streak, but it would go away within time. And besides, she has Topias...he assumed. He still didn’t know if it was safe to trust Milen or Lugaid, or anyone for the matter. The grin never left the Hylian’s face, a hoarse chuckle escaping his dry throat. “....you’re a fuckin’ liar.” he murmured, watching in a sort of amused daze as his blood flowed from the small pricks. 

“...? Huh? Didn’t hear you there, bud.” Milen discarded the cotton ball, twisting the cap of the rubbing alcohol closed. And moving forward, he faced the young blonde man. “...you look pale, Link...”

Link stared fiercely at the man now in front of him, scoffing coldly--as usual... “Fuck off with that bullshit! (Name)’s safe, just as she’s always been, and doesn’t need any ‘saving.’” at this moment. Lugaid reentered the room with more gauze and another bunch of cotton balls. 

Lugaid shook his head, almost in a sympathetic sort of way in hearing Link's words of ignorance. “....so. You still care about her, huh?” he observed as the normally cold sapphire eyes the Hylian had, had grown fiery hot. The other two had to admit...he seemed to have the eyes of a beast, and it damn well suited him. Link gave no answer to his insolent question, mostly because he had no answer. It was a strange feeling. And after a long pause, and with the tension increasing in the already heavy atmosphere, Lugaid waved his hand in front of Link’s face. “Forget I said anything. Looks like you’re still trying to figure out the answer.”

“...yeah. I’ll join your gang, Sapphire Needles, or whatever.” Link said in a meek tone--it was weird hearing himself talk like that. He really _was_ going soft...huh...it wasn’t like that was the main thing on his mind, or on his list of worries, though it was a big part. No, right now, it was about (Name) and her fleeting safety. This Topias guy was going to see hell, he swore that to himself.

Milen and Lugaid second guessed their own ears; did Link just say...that he’d join them..? Lugaid’s lips curved into a triumphant smirk, though soon covering it with his hand. The two stood there, frozen in shock from Link’s rather extreme change in character--he’d seemed so against the idea literally two minutes ago. Nonetheless, the brothers were glad, and planned to welcome the young man into their clan. First, however, they’d need to introduce all their members. The group was rather small, composed of humble men with the same interests. Whether it was their hatred towards Hyrule Academy, or their love for fist-fights, they all believed in the same things. Link would fit in very well, Lugaid knew it to be, and Milen was equally excited to have him join. Though their main purpose, and the reason why Milen created the SN, was because of the Black Dragon’s havoc on the town. Their goal was to hurt and kill. The Sapphire Needles sought to stop them. 

“Really?” Milen murmured, still half in shock. Though most of that shock was replaced with anticipation. “Well, we’d love to have ya. How ‘bout we go meet the other guys, here. We’ll have drinks too, whaddya say, Link?”

“No drinks. I’m fine with water.” Link said, his sharp tone returning. 

Lugaid scoffed, “...lame.” 

“Well...your party, your way, I guess...”

Link reached for the partly unraveled gauze that sat on the carpet, holding a piece in his mouth as he began to wrap it around his hand. He didn’t even bother to sanitize it, and he didn’t even know if he was treating his pricks right. They were hardly pricks, though--his nails had pierced his palms pretty deeply, and crimson was coming out at a faster right. He felt a little light headed from his rapid loss of blood, and his body’s inability to keep up with it, but soon brushed it off, facing the two men in company after having finished both hands. There was silence in between that time, and once Link broke it, his gaze was just as aggressive as it was when he heard about (Name)’s fate. And without a moment’s hesitation, he spoke; contrary to his stare, his voice was serene, “I hardly see any reason to have a party. If I’m needed in whatever shit you guys do, call me or something,” he opened and closed his palms, testing the tightness of the gauze. “I’ll be here as soon as possible. Now, I’m leaving.”

Milen nodded. He was beginning to grow a bit of respect for this blonde boy... “See ya, bud.” he eyed Lugaid, as he hasn’t said anything for a while now. Milen reached behind his brother, punching his back. “Say something, dipshit.” he murmured to Lugaid. Link was starting to take his leave.

“Ah-! Fucker, what’d you do that for?!” Lugaid muttered back to his brother.

“Say bye, or I’ll do it again.” Milen threatened, whispering still, harshly.

“Fine!” he spat out, “Link--” turning to the door, which was wide open, he’d noticed the Hylian had already left the house. And without a noise, either. “Damn, he left already?”

Milen took a bit of time to think upon Link’s soundless _escape_ , and soon grinned after coming to his conclusion. “He’s gonna be the greatest guy to ever be in the SN.”

Lugaid took offense to this, wincing at his older brother’s statement. “...thanks, big bro.”

He punched his back again, causing Milen’s brother to grunt once more. “Shut the fuck up, Lug.”

**X**

Link was back home. He entered his room, falling onto his bed as he gazed distantly at the ceiling. His mother wasn’t home yet, though she never really was home. She was working herself to death, and she was the only one Link really cared about. Rather...the only person he’d admit to caring about. It was dubious, though--he’d heard Topias asked (Name) out, to which she’d said yes, but Link had never heard anything about that guy being accused of any suspicious activity. But then again...he always thought Lug was a simple guy who did track. Their gangs must have been really secretive, but how the hell would he remind (Name) about it? His actions, and words directed towards the poor girl...she’d never believe him. He’d just have to be there to save her, then leave, and never bother her again.

It was strange, though. Link usually hoped the opposite would happen: (Name) would have her fun, he’d leave, and she’d never bother him again. God, why was he such an asshole? What valid reason was there?

In truth, he was taking out his anger. After his father left her mother, everything went to hell. Link had abandonment issues, trust issues, social anxiety--he was completely broken, but what hurt him even more was the toll it took on his mother. Fucking pig was what his dad was; he was nothing more than an alcoholic bastard who left his family to have a polygamist relationship with a prostitute he’d met while she was doing her job. Yes...he’d eloped illegally, and on the other end of the spectrum, he was still legally married to Link’s mom. His mother never had the heart to tell the authorities about it, as she was still madly in love with the cheating man. Her heart was in a daze, her mind broken, and Link couldn’t stand to see her working herself for days and days, leaving work only for sleep. Link was starting to believe it’s been a few months since she’d had some time for herself. There were several occasions where she couldn’t sleep, and Link would comfort her. He’d become a completely different person around her, and would even lull her to sleep. In fact, he was willing to wager his life to protect her.

That was when he heard the front door shut, and a bag fall to the floor. Link jumped up from his bed and became alert. He knew it probably wasn’t wise, but he moved to his shut door, listening to make sure if it actually _was_ his mother. 

“...Link, are you home?”

The young man sighed in relief in hearing his mom’s gentle voice, though he was surprised to have her home so early. “Uh, yeah, mom! I’m in my room. I’ll be right there.” he responded, opening his door and rushing downstairs to see his mother. The sight, though, worried him just a bit. She’d looked as if she was running away from something, as there was sweat beads on her forehead and neck. It wasn’t hot outside, either, it was mid-fall, and today was particularly windy. “...Mom, are you alright?”

The woman nodded gingerly, reaching inside her bag and pulling out a small, ordinary box, handing it to her son. “I just had to run to catch the bus, and I wanted to be here as soon as possible.” He was much taller than she was, so she looked up at him with distant eyes. “I got you a present, Link.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to...” Link smiled tenderly, taking the box out of her hands and knelt down to give her a tight hug. “I’ll open it later. It’s been awhile since I’ve last been able to talk to you, mother.” he whispered, continuing after taking a breath. “Can I take you out? Maybe to a restaurant, or we could have a little picnic, or--”

“It’s okay, son, I already ate.” she responded, her arms slowly raising to return his hug. She didn’t know when he’d let go, but she understood why he wouldn’t want to.

“I see...” he said, pausing as he didn’t know what else to say. Link closed his eyes, reaching to stroke her tangled hair. “I love you, mom.” his voice was quiet. “I missed you a lot.”

His mother smiled sheepishly, nuzzling into her son’s neck. “I missed you too. I’m open to doing anything with you, but first, you should open the present.”

“Oh! Right.” he let go of her, taking a moment to gaze down at her before shifting his eyes to the small box. It seemed like the size of the box that would hold jewelry. Opening it slowly, he saw a golden locket inside. He took it in his fingers, smiling warmly at her gift. The locket was rather feminine--it was a vintage-looking red heart caged in gold that reflected the light. He opened it, and inside was two pictures--one of Link and his mother, and one with Link and...(Name), as young children. His heart sunk bittersweetly in seeing the old memories, but the smile never left his face. He looked back to his mom. “Thank you, I love it. I’m gonna treasure it, so that means I’m never gonna take it off, okay?”

His mom chuckled, ruffling his hair in the same way she’d do when he was a child. “I’m happy to hear it, Link. But I haven’t seen (Name) around...did she move?” his mom inquired, curiously tilting her head to the side. Link stared down at the woman, unbeknownst to her what had really happened. He didn’t know how to answer, he really didn’t. His shoulders slumped as he looked to the necklace once more, a frown curving his lips. “...Link? I know I have a lot of catching up to do, but don’t tell me she died or something?”

“...I’m sorry, mom.” he muttered, eyes locked on the picture of him and his childhood friend. “I’ve been rude to everyone except you. And my anger got the best of me, and I...I shut her out. God, she probably hates me now.”

It took a bit of time for his words to sink in, but when they finally did, Link’s mother frowned as well. “...oh, baby...” she reached up to stroke his hair in a soothing manner with her delicate hands. “I get it, but...I’m sure you know she liked you. Like, _like_ -like you. And you felt the same way about her. I had to admit...it was weird for ten year olds to like each other as much as you two did. So...I’m sure if you slowly warm up to her, she’ll learn to forgive you.”

Link half smiled at her attempt in making him feeling better, though the sadness was still in his gaze. “Thank you, but...I think I’m gonna leave her alone. I’m sure she doesn’t want an idle lay about like me in her life anymore.”

Link’s mom froze for a moment. Was that really how he felt? But there was no changing his mind about something like that. So she sighed, shaking her head. “Maybe you’ll change your mind one day. But for now...let’s go out on a walk, alright? I have a lot of catching up to do, after all. First though--I need to change, and shower...you know how it goes.” she offered a reassuring smile. “Just wait an hour.” she left, but not before kissing Link’s cheek, and entered her room. 

The sound of the door shutting woke the Hylian boy up from his daydream, and he jumped. He felt his heart start to feel a sting with every beat--he was...actually guilty. “...fuck me for being an asshole.” he muttered, not hesitating in putting on the locket. He took one last glance at the pictures inside, and shut it, slipping it underneath his shirt. Its general shape was outlined on his shirt, since it was a bit bulky, but he knew he’d get used to it soon enough. At that moment, he felt a vibrating in his pocket. He reached into where it was coming from, and saw his phone light up, informing him of a new message. It was from Lugaid.

He was scared to open it, but eventually did.

_link! it’s (name). she’s going out with topias tonight-are you available? -lug_

Link hit the reply button, his fingers quickly typing a response:

_Depends what time._

Immediately, there was a reply.

_around 10 pm. god, the time is suspicious enough. poor (name)...what is she thinking... -lug_

_She’s always been like that, trust me. I think I’ll be able to make it--where should I go?_

_we’re gonna meet at my place -lug_

_Okay, I’ll try my hardest to make it._

Link hesitated for a moment before continuing his text.

_I’ll try my hardest to make it. When I get there, though, I have a few questions.”_

_sure thing, just be here -lug_

And with that, Link pocketed his cell. He glanced at the time, seeing it to be 5 pm. He really wanted to spend as much time with his mother as possible, but...god, he owed it to (Name) to help her. Droning out a sigh, he ran a hand through his blonde locks, setting the box that held his present back down on the counter. Maybe he’ll use it later...or something. 

Link always had kept a stash of dumbbells in his room, underneath his bed. While he waited for his mother, he grabbed the heaviest pair, which was fifty pounds each, and did a few simple exercises with them. After all, he’d need it tonight; it’s not like words would work.

No...tonight he’d need to beat the men away from (Name). 

_**End of chapter three** _


End file.
